As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices or user equipment (UE) in various coverage areas of a wireless network. One approach to improving service quality and coverage is to deploy small access nodes, such as mini-macro access nodes, that are configured to function as relay nodes for relaying communication from macrocell access node, e.g., a macro base station or eNodeB, that functions as a donor access node, to a wireless device. Relay nodes may be used at the edge of a coverage area of a donor access node to improve coverage and/or service, as well as in crowded areas having a high number of other wireless devices to increase the available throughput to the wireless devices being relayed.
To connect with the macrocell access node, a relay node can be utilized to establish communication between the small relay nodes and the macrocell access node. For example, multiple small relay nodes can be cascaded via single relay node. The single relay node, however, can create a bottleneck for wireless devices connected to the small relay nodes. Currently, the relay node provides an equal amount of backhaul bandwidth to each of the small relay nodes. The small relay nodes, however, may have different priorities based on the type of wireless devices attached to the small relay nodes.